The Great Unknown
by PowerZone
Summary: "You've been on my mind, sealed, delivered, and signed. Scared of the fall, do I risk it all? Or maybe I'm afraid of the great unknown?" A song-based fanfiction based on the mentioned title sung by Sarah Geronimo ft. Hale. Story is divided into several scenes depicting their building relationship built on hesitation and uncertainty until they decide to make it known. AmourShipping.


**THE GREAT UNKNOWN  
** A Pokémon song-based fanfiction by PowerZone

 **Author's Note:** _Inspiration for this story is taken from the song "The Great Unknown" sung by Sarah Geronimo and Hale, both respectively from the Philippines. Listen to it and just let it mellow nicely into the mood of the story. Lyrics are in boldface. Story proper is in normal format. Character thoughts are in italics. Thoughts are not expressly mentioned who exactly does the thinking, but the context of the scene will make it clearer._

 _This took me four days to craft the story – one to think up of plots, and three days to put the words together. Some of the moments are fluffy or cheesy, but I hope I did my best trying to put the both of them in a necessary attitude suited to their environment. Also, they may be out-of-character at times, but I guess writing FanFiction is that way sometimes._

 _Disclaimer: Some parts of the story may not conform to the events in the anime. Also, I tweaked the ages for the characters involved. Let's just say that Ash is close to seventeen at the start of the story. And I don't own Pokemon._

 _Read and review. Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated._

* * *

SCENE 1: MAKING ME WORRY

 **Here I am sitting on the floor  
Wondering what it is I'm looking for…**

"I'm sure I left it here somewhere," Serena started, scrambling around Professor Sycamore's laboratory. "If he finds out I misplaced them, I'm going to lose it."

For the whole afternoon, Ash and Pikachu were in the Lumiose City park battlefield watching trainers pit their Pokémon or challenging trainers on a one-on-one. Serena stayed behind and offered to help Bonnie with housekeeping. Clemont was assisting Professor Sycamore with some physical work.

Housekeeping duties were nothing new for Serena. She had been doing them even before leaving her home to venture on a journey. Yet, her duties – overeager especially when dealing with Ash's belongings – were about to go wrong once she realized that one part of the checklist was incomplete.

 _I haven't found his badge case anywhere._

She looked around the places where Ash could likely have been before he left the laboratory. She checked the living room, the dining table, and even the working stations – much to the Professor's and Clemont's surprise when they saw her flustered face. For a whole hour, panic flooded her mind, making it difficult to think rationally and even pay attention to where she was heading. It wasn't the panic of misplacing the case Serena was preoccupied. It was the panic of how frustrated Ash would be when he found out that she was responsible.

It was already late afternoon and there weren't any signs of progress. Even Bonnie could not find it anywhere after a thorough search of their sleeping quarters.

The overwhelming panic brought Serena close to tears, only intensified when the main entrance opened.

 _Oh no. They're back!_

"How's training?" asked Clemont nonchalantly.

Ash nodded. "Doing great. My Pokémon are in great shape. You should train yours too."

"It's all right," Clemont told him. "I have other things to do here before returning to the gym."

When Ash turned to Serena, she quickly turned away, pretending to be interested at the PC on the corner.

 _Please don't come any closer._

"Hey Serena, is everything alright?" he asked.

Even if Serena didn't turn, she could feel as if a thousand needles were pricking her back. The thought that he would find out weakened her by the second.

To add insult to injury, Bonnie spoke up, "We've been trying to look for your badge case. Where did you place it?"

"Oh. My badge case?"

 _That does it. I'm done._

 **Waiting for, waiting for a sign  
A sign that I am yours and you are mine**

"I misplaced it," Serena said softly.

Ash heard her. "You… what?"

Serena could not take it anymore. The fear, the panic, the mild agony weighing her down for the past hour finally got the better of her. "I misplaced it," she said loud enough for the others to hear – Professor Sycamore had just entered the reception area a few seconds ago. "We were doing housekeeping and trying to account for everything we had. B-But somehow, I misplaced the badge case."

Ash looked stunned at first. His confused look trailed from Serena to Bonnie and to Clemont and Professor Sycamore. When he turned back to Serena, he stepped forward.

 _Say what you have to say. Please… just don't hurt me._

Serena could feel it as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see a probable expression of frustration or anger. Now that her cover was blown, she was about to face the consequence of losing something very dear to him. The effort of physical and mental training through numerous gyms around the Kalos region: would they all be wasted because of her inattentiveness? If Ash was going to give his worst, then Serena would have it.

"Then let's go find it."

Serena's eyes opened in a flash. The next thing she knew, there was a comforting hand on her shoulder. Confusion arose followed by understanding. The panic dissipated, followed by reassurance.

But she didn't want him to see what she had gone through.

"Sorry if I made you worry," Ash said sheepishly, not a trace of resentment in his voice. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Let's look for it!"

When Ash turned around and walked to the sleeping quarters, Serena breathed mightily. She placed a hand on her chest, easing her fears and regaining her composure.

 _Why do I still feel this way? Every time something happens that involves him, I feel very uneasy. And why do I panic so easily? Am I… am I not good enough for him? Or am I not just up for it?_

A major crisis was averted.

It was all thanks to his optimism. But no thanks to her sanity almost falling into a void of despair.

* * *

SCENE 2: NOT GOOD ENOUGH

 **The glow and shimmer of your summer skin  
And the sun shines brightly on your eyes**

"Found it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thank goodness," Clemont said, a sigh of relief out from his mouth.

The search went rather quickly. It so happened that the badge case slipped inside to Ash's bag while Serena was gathering the clothes. Bonnie also testified that she closed the bag and never got to see what was inside the bag.

Serena's misunderstanding of panic was answered. This answer raised a new concern.

"We kinda got carried away," Bonnie said sheepishly. "Housekeeping is what we do best, really."

Ash laughed heartily. "That's okay. I was kinda frustrated when I heard that it was misplaced. But you know, since we're the only ones here, it couldn't have been taken from the laboratory."

"Good thinking," said Clemont. "We were busy at work, but all the visitors to the laboratory today were only limited to the reception hall."

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Now that it's been found, I guess we should call it a day. I'll be preparing dinner. Care to join cooking?"

Clemont and Bonnie happily accepted while Serena politely declined.

"We'll be ready in thirty minutes tops," said Professor Sycamore. "You should go prepare yourselves. A hard day's work definitely equals an intense Pokémon battle, if you catch on what I mean." With that, he left the sleeping quarters, leaving only Ash and Serena in the room. Pikachu was in another corner of the room, sniffing the fresh clothes brought back from the laundry.

Ash took a short breath. "Well, I guess we should get ready, then."

Serena said nothing. She was looking down at the ground, reflecting on her vulnerability.

"S-Serena?"

When she heard him call his name, Serena snapped out from her reflection and quickly turned.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Although he didn't mean to say it in such a manner, Serena always took that question as one of invitation – especially if it meant Ash saying that to her.

She already lost count how many times Ash asked that question. Serena always wanted to be the strongest and the best Performer she could be, only if it could mean she could face the tribulations of fear, worry, and constant self-doubt. And whenever these thoughts haunted her mind, it was always the same question from the same boy – the young man – who eased her fears to be more confident. To never give up.

"Yes," she admitted. She had enough of pretending to be strong for his sake. She had to stand up for herself too.

The two of them sat down on Ash's bed, nicely furbished and tidied, courtesy of Serena's housekeeping.

 _Perhaps it's the time._

 **Treading lightly, where do I begin?  
Stars align with your doe-eyed smile  
My souls alight with your secret smile**

"Talk to me if you need to," Ash told her soothingly.

Without looking at him, though she knew that he would listen, Serena started. "Lately, I've been thinking… thinking if I was really good enough to be the best Performer I could be."

Ash seemed confused. "Wh-What do you mean, Serena?"

"I know we have to have that confidence with us at all times," she answered. "But when I misplaced your badge case, I panicked… panicked to a point I was about to pass out." She clenched her fists. "Why? Why is it that when it involves you, I have this otherworldly feeling I can't describe? It's like I'm supposed to do this but I end up doing something else differently."

This time, Ash said nothing.

"Is… is something wrong with me?" Serena asked him.

The young man sat there on his bed as he watched Pikachu play with one of Ash's Pokéballs. Pikachu knew to keep his distance when the two childhood friends had a serious talk about matters concerning their age.

Ash spoke. "If something was wrong with you, then I wouldn't have talked the way I should when you said you misplaced it."

Serena gasped slightly. "So… that means…?"

Ash smiled. "I was frustrated for a second, all right. But I can't let it get the better of me. You know it's helped me a lot. It should help you."

"But I'm not like you," Serena responded. "I'm… I'm… just not good enough…"

Before Serena could continue, Ash wrapped an arm around her. The action alone clashed fire and ice insider her, a warmth of reassurance together with a chill of nervousness. This was the first time he had done with such emotion and intensity as if the flame overwhelmed the cold biting in her.

"We made it to the finals in our respective fields," Ash told her. "True, we didn't end up becoming champions. But who's to say that it's over?"

Serena looked at him, unable to hide the redness of her face, one that Ash was already used to.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Serena," he answered, a smile etched on his face. "You're great. You're wonderful. You're really, really brilliant. You're…" Ash lowered his head as he paused, trying to find the right words to keep the momentum going.

 _This is a gamble._

"You're… just what I'm looking for in a woman."

Those words alone were enough for Serena to melt in excitement, clutching tightly on her heart where she held her hands to her chest to restrain herself.

* * *

SCENE 3: HER SECRET

 **You've been on my mind  
Sealed, delivered, and signed**

Based on the plane ticket, the plane was scheduled to leave late afternoon the next day.

Late afternoon before the day of his departure, Ash decided to have his "alone" moment – a moment without Pikachu, which Pikachu respected. His footsteps led him around the bright streets of Lumiose City, shimmering splendidly with the cafes, restaurants, and stores in full swing. People were flocking from one building to another or were hanging out at the park below Prism Tower while frolicking with local Pokémon, children riding on Skiddo brought in from the Pokémon Ranch with a nice supply of Gogoat milk.

Ever since the attack of Team Flare a month ago, Lumiose City had never been the same. The heroic efforts of the people who brought down Team Flare caught international attention, making Lumiose City a great place to live and hang out once more. The construction efforts from people and Pokémon rebuilt the city almost entirely from the bottom, giving Lumiose City a newer and more futuristic look. Facilities were reopened or newly opened. Numerous battlefields were scattered around the city. Even Professor Sycamore's laboratory was upgraded to handle complex machinery and more research papers coming from around the world.

The streets were brimming with life. Canals were pristine and teeming with freshwater Pokémon. While Ash strolled down the street, he watched a young trainer hook in a Magikarp, battle it with a Fletchling, and successfully caught the fish Pokémon.

Ash decided to take a break in the park below Prism Tower. Right now, the topmost floor of Prism Tower – where the gym battles occurred – was shining green, which meant that Clemont was in the middle of a gym battle.

 _Go, Clemont._

A few minutes later, the lights of the tower changed back to a subtle yellow while Clemont and a trainer, presumably the challenger, stepped outside from the tower entrance. Clemont handed the trainer the Voltage Badge – proof of the challenger's victory – and saw him off.

Ash stood up from the bench and approached the gym leader, who saw him approach.

"What brings you here?" asked Clemont kindly.

"Is the lookout spot available tonight?" asked Ash nonchalantly.

Clemont looked up. The highest accessible spot in Lumiose City was the lookout area, open to the public on weekends. Since it was only a Wednesday night, Ash had to ask Clemont for reservation. High above on the lookout area, one can have an unobstructed view of the city's grandeur.

"It is," answered Clemont. "And I see it has something to do with… what we talked about last night."

Ash nodded.

Last night when Serena and Bonnie went out shopping when the former's mother visited the city, Ash bared the facts to Clemont. One small talk between friends led to one topic until it reached the conclusion about Ash's feelings for Serena. Clemont was a few years older and, although slightly awkward in social talk, was experienced in life matters and very open to talk about them to whom he considered his close friends.

Earlier that day, Ash and Serena felt more awkward toward each other, especially the fact when Clemont told Ash about what they talked about. Clemont served as the messenger between the two of them, but it would only stop if Ash had the courage to do so – especially with him leaving the Kalos region and going back home to Pallet Town the next day.

"I'll arrange the lookout spot for the both of you tonight," Clemont told Ash. "Make best of the use of it."

Ash nodded in approval.

"And Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Clemont made a thumbs-up gesture. "Go get her."

 _It's now or never._ Ash smiled and returned the gesture and he and Clemont shook hands for the final time. The bond of friendship was sealed between the Pokémon trainer and the gym leader.

The lookout spot was favored by most tourists and the public during the early evenings. Every weekend, cafés were set up on different parts around the spot and a night market bustled. When it wasn't the weekend, it was usually empty save for a few people, most them romantic couples, who were friends of Clemont or had reservations made. Lumiose City was known to be the city of bright, shining love – evident that most of the marriage proposals or people who asked out on dates occurred on the lookout spot.

Ash was alone for now. If she got the message, she would arrive in a few minutes. He took this time to process his thoughts – what he really felt about her, what to say, and what held in the future for the both of them. He was always preoccupied with the journey and, most of the times, dense especially when Serena was trying to make some moves especially near the end of the journey.

But Ash noticed. A week ago, he asked Brock, who was still studying to be a Pokémon Doctor, about these actions and was prompted on cues and hints on what Serena's actions meant. He kept them all inside under strict conditions only known to himself until he would part ways with everyone. He had to make it memorable. Any second chance was out of the option.

The door to the lookout spot opened and Serena alighted from the building.

"Ash?" a steady voice mellowed from her mouth, ringing in his ears like a peaceful Chimecho.

Ash smiled. "Hi, Serena."

 _Never had I seen such an angel such as you._

 **Scared of the fall, do I risk it all?**

Their final conversation drifted well into the late afternoon until evening. They shared laughter like never before, reminisced about this and that, commented about people and, most especially, their rivals, and shared a sweet time together that they may never duplicate. They accidentally held hands twice as they walked around the perimeter of the lookout spot, prompting Serena to be careful next time, though deep inside she really wanted it to last longer.

"Hey, I have a secret to tell you," said Serena, completely catching Ash's interest.

"What is it?" Ash could feel the Beautifly swell up in his stomach.

Serena glanced away for a moment before she leaned in closer. She said a few words – five words in all – which completely surprised Ash, a secret that he never thought he would hear – but hear he did.

"R-Really?" asked Ash, still perplexed.

Serena nodded.

"I…" Ash's mind was full of harmony, like Clefairy singing in Mt. Moon. At the same time, he was also frozen – not out of fear but out of excitement. What would he do in this situation?

"If it's okay with you, I guess…" said Serena shyly.

Embarrassment briefly flooded Ash, but he was quick to accept. "Of course, that's great!" He stopped himself before he got himself out of control with his words. He remembered that it was his only chance. "I mean… I'd… love it."

Serena now looked at her most cheerful, at her most wonderful. For Ash, that sight alone was marvelous to behold – a testament of his journey around the Kalos region, as if memorable events in the journey flashed before his very eyes, personifying in a serene attitude in front of him.

Ash scratched his head. "Well… I guess these things take time, you know."

Serena nodded slowly. "They do…"

In the corner of his mind, the thought of not leaving Kalos suddenly resurfaced. Deeply, Ash wanted to remain in Kalos and attempt a second time in the League. He also deeply wanted to stay with Serena to train her to become a top Performance, to watch her grow – to simply be with her. But priorities caught up rather quickly – priorities that would set them farther and farther apart. He was set to hop aboard a ferry to the Alola region within a few days upon returning to Pallet Town.

"Well…?" started Ash, only to be interrupted by a whimper.

"I… I can't hold it back anymore," whispered Serena.

"W-What do you mean?"

Serena sighed. With that sigh, she prepared what she had been wanting to do for a long time. She quickly flung her arms around him, her heart aching to touch his, her fingers arching and digging deeply on his back and not wanting to let go, only to respond in bodily reflex with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I… I really want to be with you… just for a little bit longer."

Ash stood there, stunned for a moment. When he realized that he felt the same, he closed his eyes and smiled softly – a smile that said it all, yet Serena would not see it. Out of impulse, he slowly enclosed his arms around hers, connecting their hearts for the first time.

While their hearts resonated, Ash's thoughts, however, were going into overdrive.

 _I… really want to be with you too. If only I can… If only I had the courage… I really, really want to stay – to watch over you… to continue where our friendship left off. But what's holding me back? Maybe I'm not good enough? Maybe I'm not ready? Or maybe…_

 **Or maybe I'm afraid of the great unknown.**

* * *

SCENE 4: A YEAR LATER

 **You woke me up by knocking at my door  
Wondering why you're here or what's in store**

Ash put down his bag on the floor of the bedroom in his own home. He sat down on the bed and sighed. A worried Pikachu stood on the floor while looking at his master staring blankly on the floor.

"Pika?"

Ash grinned. "I'm okay, buddy. I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to."

 _But then again, my losses in the leagues so far have been blessings in disguise._

The diverseness of the environment in numerous islands reminded Ash of the Orange Islands League, where he won the conference with a gleaming trophy, still sitting on the trophy case in his room.

The door opened slowly. Delia Ketchum, the ever-supportive mother, stepped inside the room.

"How are you doing, honey?"

Ash smiled. "I'm doing good."

His mother smiled back. "Your feat in Alola caught the attention of a community of elite trainers," she told him. "They said that they want to challenge you."

Ash was blown away at that remark. He strived to be stronger to challenge the best of the best in their craft and their field. It came as a surprise when he heard it to be the other way around. No words could express his amazement, but Pikachu cheerful cry was enough for the both of them. His mother's next words would suddenly rouse him out from his tiredness.

"And speaking of challenge, one of them is already in our living room."

His amazement quickly turned to surprise. "H-Huh?"

She giggled. "One of the trainers from a faraway region just recently moved here to participate in the Kanto and Johto Showcases."

 _C-Could it be?_

Without asking for further details, Ash stood up from his bed and swiftly moved out of the room with Pikachu trailing behind him. His mother looked excited and bewildered at the same time.

 _Did you make good with what you said a year ago?_

Even though the distance from his room to the living room was a few meters away, his heart raced the marathon. A surge of excitement resurfaced, bringing with him memories – most of them happy – that he kept in the corner of his mind even as he traveled in the Alola region.

When he arrived at the living room, he found her standing by a while and looking at some of the pictures of Ash during his battles in Pokémon League Conferences. One year had passed, Serena's hair was back to what it was before her complete makeover in Coumarine City. She was wearing the same outfit when they first met in the Kalos region. In a way, it was nostalgic – but also endearing – for Ash.

And when she turned around, Ash nearly skipped a heartbeat. It was indeed Serena in the flesh and heart.

She fulfilled her secret.

"I'm moving to Kanto soon."

 **I heard a sound, the sound of your voice  
So tender and serene apart from this noise**

"Since when did you move in?" asked Ash.

The two childhood friends enjoyed their orange juice on the patio of the Ketchum residence. According to Serena, her family moved from Vaniville Town to a neighboring town in Kanto, a newly-established town named Colore located between Pallet Town and Viridian City. Pallet Town was slowly emerging and breaking out in commerce – Colore Town became the new Pallet Town. Colore Town was a quiet community composed of Pokémon Trainers, Performers, and Coordinators – all active or retired – where numerous children would rush right away to the Oak Laboratory to get their starter Pokémon once they reached ten years of age.

"Just three months ago," answered Serena. "Colore Town is perfect to move in. Mom's been introducing the townspeople to Rhyhorn Racing. The consensus is that it's good; they're going to host an exhibition race."

"That's great!" said Ash. He hadn't forgotten his first attempt in Rhyhorn Racing back in the Kalos region. "And about the Pokémon Showcases?"

Serena did some research on Pokémon Showcases in the Kanto and Johto regions. According to her research, Pokémon Contests were getting phased out to make way for the Showcases. She already registered to compete in the Kanto rookie-level Showcases.

Using a GPS, she showed Ash the towns and cities holding rookie-level Showcases (the Master-class being held in Lavender Town), the closest one being Pewter City. When Ash saw this, he was excited for another reason: to meet up an old friend.

"So when are you going to start?" asked Ash.

Serena took another sip of her orange juice. "Well… I was following the news for a while about your travels in Alola. I just had to wait."

Ash raised his eyebrows seemingly out of interest.

"You know… I'm thinking of having you as my companion," she said sweetly. "It's only fair since I was yours during the Kalos adventure."

That statement caused Ash to blush because of misinterpretation, but he quickly shrugged it off. A wary Pikachu giggled behind Ash's back.

"W-Well, uh… it's okay, I guess…" said Ash, still shrugging off the last of the embarrassment. "It's not like there's another region to explore, so I guess that settles it."

Pikachu piped up cheerfully, approving Ash's decision and wanting to come along as well.

 _Typical me… Very decisive when it comes to battles; indecisive when she's involved…_

They would leave Pallet Town two days later to visit Colore Town, where Serena prepared her journey to travel around the Kanto region to participate in Pokémon Showcases.

As they journeyed past Viridian City and through Viridian Forest, Ash was deeply reminded about his first journey and how he caught his first Pokémon. He mentioned _her_ name only once without baring the details – narrating it sensitively enough not to make Serena jealous – and focused more on the training experience. Despite the nostalgia, the lingering thought never escaped from his mind one bit – the thought that he harbored for her all this time, even as they were far away in different degrees of separation.

And they were together again, closer than before, more smiles exchanged, and yet still with the same level of embarrassment – albeit an endearing one – toward each other.

When they saw Pewter City from a distance, Ash held her hand and they dashed off to the direction of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

SCENE 5: SAVOR THE MOMENT

 **The glow and shimmer of your summer skin  
And the sun shines brightly on your eyes**

"I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Ash.

Serena smiled brightly, the well-deserved Pewter City Showcase Key in her hand.

"That was quite the performance," commented Brock, who managed to attend the Showcase and sit beside Ash in the audience. "I mean, this being the first Showcase in the city raised a lot of expectations for the upcoming Showcases."

Ash introduced Brock to Serena when they dropped by at the Pewter City gym. Serena challenged Brock to a non-gym match in preparation for the contest and in the form of a double battle. It was Serena's Sylveon and Delphox against Brock's Aerodactyl and Kabutops. In a marvelous display of combination moves and sheer strength, Serena stood victorious. Her strategy against Brock also skyrocketed her win in the Showcase when it was attempted again, this time with Serena taking the stage and performing the high-risk maneuver – a combination of Moonblast and Flamethrower.

"So where will you be headed next?" asked Brock.

Serena consulted her GPS and traced the next nearest Pokémon Showcase in Celadon City.

"It's going to be quite a walk," Ash told Serena.

Serena nodded. "That's okay. There's still a month to go before the next one. I could use that time for training."

 _And traveling some more and getting to know more about you._

"I think that's great," said Ash in approval. "I also suggest you catch another Pokémon, a Kanto native if I can add."

Brock rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm, you know it's that time of year when Clefairy will be up in the mountains."

"Mt. Moon?" inquired Ash.

"Yeah," answered Brock. "There are a lot of wild Pokémon living there. But they've become very aggressive nowadays ever since earthquakes struck around the area."

Brock explained further that the path through Mt. Moon to Cerulean City was cut off most of the year, prompting many people to divert to Celadon City or Saffron City. He said that travelers had to go through a ravine before reaching their destination. The bottom of the ravine often flooded during the rainy season where water-type and ground-type Pokémon would gather and frolic in the area.

For Ash, it was also an opportunity for another adventure.

"Guess we'll have to go through that ravine," Ash told Pikachu and Serena.

"Next stop: it's Celadon City!" Serena said excitedly.

Brock smiled. "Guess we have to part ways here again."

 **Treading lightly, where do I begin?  
Stars align with your doe-eyed smile  
My soul's alight with your secret smile**

They set up camp at the entrance to the ravine connecting Pewter City and a plain outside Celadon City. The walk through the ravine would probably take all day, according to Ash's calculations, but the road had already been forged and travelers could navigate easily through it. A river flowed softly from the mountains and down the ravine to Celadon City where it ended up on Vermilion Bay.

That evening, Serena was sitting alone at the riverbank. It was a clear evening with a stellar view of the heavenly bodies and the full moon with passing clouds adding to the peaceful effect of the night sky. The river flowed smoothly, allowing Serena to dip her feet onto the cool waters, giving it a tranquilizing effect and putting her at ease.

"May I join?"

His voice startled Serena, who wheeled around and saw Ash looking down at her with an angelic inviting smile.

"S-Sure," answered Serena.

Ash took off his slippers and dipped his feet on the cool water as he sat down beside Serena.

 _I'm just savoring every moment whenever he's near._

 **You've been on my mind  
Sealed, delivered, and signed**

"You know, your performance out there was the best one so far," complimented Ash, attempting to start the small talk.

There was a wall of slight embarrassment between the two of them. They enjoyed each other's company and savored the moment when it was just them talking about whatever random topic they could find. However, the wall prevented them from truly expressing their feelings – simply because he was too afraid to act, and she was too nervous on how to react.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"Y'know, I was very worried," he continued. "That was quite a risky maneuver to put yourself in the middle of a dazzling fire dance."

Serene chuckled. "It's okay, I understand." She sighed as she pushed up her hair for Ash to see her neck.

What Ash saw made him gasp. A part of Serena's neck had traces of a burn. Serena explained that she had been practicing the maneuver with her Delphox and Sylveon for some time in preparation for the Hoenn Master Class Showcase. During the practice, Delphox accidentally activated its psychic powers while trying to control the fire. Serena justified that Braixen had just newly evolved at that time.

"So it's not your Pokémon's fault, right?" inquired Ash.

Serena shook her head. "I know Delphox didn't mean to do it. I was just careless."

"So… did you use it for the Master Class Showcase?"

Serena lowered her head. "No. I… I didn't get to attend the showcase." The burn injury that time was excruciating according to Serena and she had to be treated. "When the Showcase was over, I realized that I still had a lot of training and practicing to do." She raised her head and turned to Ash with a smile. "We moved to Kanto right after the Master Class Showcase. There, me and a few other Performers decided to put up a show."

Ash listened to Serena as she narrated her story before they caught up. According to Serena, her mother, a champion Rhyhorn Racer, had set up a Racing school in Colore Town in the Kanto region for enthusiasts right at a similar time when Showcases made their breakthrough. Serena was supposed to help out her mother on certain tasks in the school, but her mother was kind enough to let Serena explore the region and participate in the Showcases.

"And so, here we are," Serena concluded the story as she gazed across the river. A Deerling, coated in a lush summer fur, from the other side drank a few laps of water before it noticed Serena.

Serena smiled and judged the Deerling's gaze. "It looks beautiful."

 **Scared of the fall, do I risk it all?  
Or maybe I'm afraid of the great unknown.**

 **Or maybe I'm afraid of the great unknown.**

At that moment, the Deerling strode across the river by hopping from one rock to another before it landed on the same bank they were in before disappearing behind a cluster of shrubs.

Ash leaned closer and placed a hand on top of Serena's. "Just as beautiful as you are."

Serena flinched lightly at the words and the gesture. She had never felt this much kilig in her entire life, especially when they came from the boy – the young man – she adored, so admired.

They were savoring the moment.

* * *

SCENE 6: THIS FEELING

 **You've been on my mind  
Sealed, delivered, and signed**

Serena was sitting on the sofa of the waiting room. For the past ten minutes, her eyes were moist with disappointment – placing once again second in the Master-class Showcase. Although her gracious bow in accepting defeat was endearing for most of her fans watching the live performance or at home, only one person in the arena knew what was bound to happen.

He saw her expression: a façade. She was smiling emptily. He knew she was about to break down.

It was for this reason that he left the stands and made his way backstage to her dressing room.

In the dressing room, there was a knock on the door. Serena thought that Palermo wanted to enter the dressing room because her instincts told her – after all it was Palermo who invited Serena to try the Hoenn Contests and (after which) the Kanto Showcases. It was not right for her to be a crybaby in front of Palermo, not when she traveled far and wide. Serena grabbed the tissue beside her and quickly dabbed the tears from her hears.

"Coming," she said bravely, yet her heart felt anguished.

On the other side, he took a deep breath.

The door opened slowly. When Serena saw him standing, she gasped.

"A-Ash?"

Ash looked away for a moment. He knew the instinctive feeling whenever his companion lost a major competition – having him experienced these feelings firsthand. However, this time was special.

He hesitated at first, at a loss for words.

"Is something bothering you?" were the only words he could come up with, after a nanosecond of thought.

When he asked this, Serena suddenly became short of breath. She remembered Ash asking the same question before they parted ways in Lumiose City. These words were enough to trigger memories, one of which triggered a dilemma of not being good enough. And despite the respite of him standing in front of him, Serena knew that she reached her limit. She could not hold it back anymore.

They were falling down even greater than before.

Tears. First, of grief. Serena flung herself forward to him and their bodies pressed for comfort of company.

"Talk to me if you need to," Ash said soothingly.

Her tears of grief became tears of joy.

* * *

SCENE 7: UNTIL NOW

 **You've been on my mind  
Sealed, delivered, and signed**

"I guess it's time to go back, huh," Ash started.

She nodded.

The view of the sunset and the moonrise from Lavender Town cape was both romantic and melancholic just like the lookout spot in the Prism Tower in Lumiose City. The cape's history of ghostly sightings was already a thing of the past as it had gone renovations to make the town an attractive tourist attraction.

It was time to head back home.

But Ash was not saddened that the short journey would end. He was sad that he would miss a few more opportunities to travel with her again.

And Serena was not saddened that she would travel to Johto and leave him for the meantime (unless she obliged him again to join her). She was sad that she would miss so many opportunities to tell him what she really felt.

But six short months of traveling together around the Kanto region meant a lot for them. For one, Serena built more confidence than she could ever draw out – only for her to wallow in disappointment, a bitter defeat that cast her once more in self-doubt to be the best Performer she could possibly be. For another, the fact that she traveled with Ash made her stronger, drawing forth the willpower needed to achieve her three keys to qualify for the Master-level Showcases. She "never gave up" as Ash constantly reminded her throughout the course of their journeys. And for another, she was saving the opportunity to tell him everything, unburden everything – to end everything that always held her back.

Ever since she kissed him by the escalator in the Lumiose City airport.

"We'll be going back home first thing tomorrow morning," Serena told him.

Ash was surprised. It was usually him who commandeered the group to the next destination wherever the next badge would be. But he remembered that it was Serena's journey. It was her spotlight. She bore all the victories and suffered all the defeats.

"I understand," answered Ash. "I guess we'll be going back to our towns."

When asked about the Kanto journey, Serena said that she was thrilled to catch new Pokémon and train them to be excellent partners for her Showcase performances. She also thanked Ash for his insight about the Pokémon she caught, encountered, and trained with.

"So, what are you going to do from there?" asked Serena.

Ash knew that Serena would go to Johto to continue participating in Showcases. However, Ash had no clear destination. The end of the Alola Region exploration did not present a new opportunity for him to explore a brand new region.

"I guess I'll have to start over," he answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ash turned to his Pikachu, who was enjoying the cool breeze together with Serena's Pancham, which she let out of its Pokéball because she felt like it.

He shook his head, indicating that he had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Serena had other plans. "Why don't you come with me to Johto?"

Ash was taken aback. "G-Go with you?"

Serena nodded happily. "Of course. After all, encountering new Pokémon and challenging new opponents for the Showcases are part of the adventure, right?"

"Right."

Deep inside, he felt as if he was going to hold her back again. At that moment, he wondered if his appearance caused her loss in the Master-class Showcase.

 _I only took a second to look at you. And then I knew…_

 **Scared of the fall, do I risk it all?  
Or maybe I'm afraid…  
Or maybe I'm afraid…  
Or maybe I'm afraid of the great unknown.**

"Ash?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I tell you another secret? A-Actually, it's more of a question."

"Sure."

Serena leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Another five words. This time, much different than what she said last time in Lumiose City. And even though the five words came in whispers, she put her effort and her dedication in crafting those words to mean everything she encountered in her travels with him. These were the words she wanted to say back in Lumiose City but quickly diverted because she had little courage to do so back then. Now she was a better person.

"Why would you keep it a secret?" asked Ash.

Serena scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well… it's just that. Since we're going to go our separate ways again, I felt as if I had to tell you."

Ash took a deep breath.

"Serena," he said slowly. "I'm not good in expressing myself. I'm a lousy, dense person who's never gotten past the stage where a guy would be so… enamored with another person, like I've seen."

Ash finished with the words, "Until now."

And this completely surprised Serena. "A-Ash."

He smiled and then answered her question. "Serena. I'd love to go with you to Johto. Because I want to know you more. I want to know what makes you be the best Performer you can be, so that I can know what makes me the best Trainer I can be. I want to know you more because… I simply want to."

At this moment, Serena was close to tears of overwhelming joy.

The moment was pent up inside the both of them, but only one of them could release the energy. And he decided to do it.

" _I love you._ "

* * *

EPILOGUE: KNOWN

 **Here I am sitting on the floor  
Wondering what it is I'm looking for…**

Serena sat down on the floor of her bedroom of her home in Colore Town and admired her collection of Showcase Keys and Contest Ribbons she earned in her journey as well as the Grand Trophy for winning the Johto Master-class Showcase. They were gleaming beautifully in the moonlight shining in from the bedroom window.

The journey wasn't over, she believed. One day, she would go to the Sinnoh region as Palermo recommended along with her other rivals-slash-friends to participate in Pokémon Contests. No doubt, he would be going along. He already made a promise.

They would be headed for Twinleaf Town the next day.

But for now, now that she already made her feelings known, now that she already unleashed every last bit of raw emotion when he said those fateful words in Lavender Town, she could sleep peacefully.

Serena stood up from the floor and went to her bed. She pulled the covers over her and turned to her left, where the last thing she would see every night and the first thing she would see every morning made her all the more happier and prouder that everything she encountered would lead them to this very moment.

 _Goodnight love._

He was half-asleep because he felt a soft and warm sensation press his lips before he slipped into a deep, relaxing sleep.

 *****END OF STORY*****

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was quite long.**_

 _ **PowerZone**_


End file.
